


November 4, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile after she flew into a villain with her arms stretched.





	November 4, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl started to smile after she flew into a villain with her arms stretched and a mouth tentacle from her father knocked their enemy unconscious.

THE END


End file.
